


Merry Christmas John.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting (sort of), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: John gets an unexpected text from Ben on Christmas Eve.(Just smut)
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/John Stones
Kudos: 39





	Merry Christmas John.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas lovelies, here's a little drabble I wrote today.

It was at around 11pm on christmas eve when he’d gotten the text from Ben. John had been laying in bed scrolling through instagram when he saw Chilly’s name pop up on the top of his screen. Ben didn’t usually text him, especially not that late so he’d naturally been very surprised. He clicked on the notification and he was met with a video. John looked at the small rectangle on the bottom left of his screen and he could barely make out what it was. He pressed play on it and he was instantly met by moans. It didn’t take him long to realise what the video was but he couldn’t bring himself to click of it. 

The video was dark but he could clearly see it was Ben in the video. His face half cut off but his body was all in the frame. The boy had one hand on his hard dick and the other one further down, fingering himself. He was sitting on a bed with his legs spread apart, knees bent and everything else on show. John could feel himself getting hard as he continued watching the video. The erotic nature of it making his body react. John had so many questions, of course he had, but at that moment the only thing on his mind was to continue watching the 6 minute long video.

Ben’s moans filled John’s room, and the defender reached over for his earplugs to get the full experience. He put the volume on full and laid on his back, one hand wandering down to his own cock as he watched the video play out.

For a smaller guy Ben was well endowed, he’d known that from their time with the england squad but the left back’s cock was even bigger when it was erect. However, that wasn’t what John had his eyes glued on, no it was what his other hand was doing. He was fingering himself, arching into the feeling. His whole body consumed by the pleasure of his fingers fucking himself. John’s cock twitched at the sight, his moans ringing in John’s ear and the other man wished he was there in the room with Ben. 

At around a minute or two into the video Ben changed position. He flipped around and got on all fours, showing the camera his hole, spreading himself like a slut and John had to squeeze the base of his own cock to prevent himself from cumming to soon. John knew he wasn’t supposed to see this, that the video wasn’t really meant for him but he couldn’t take his eyes of it, he was mesmerised. The boy continued to finger himself, this time alternating between two and three fingers. Ben was loving it, moving back against it, wanting more and John wanted to give him more. John’s hand worked his own cock in a steady rhythm, precum dripping out of him like never before. He had to admit he hadn’t been this aroused in a good while.

At the three minute mark Ben was finger fucking himself with a relentless speed. His fingers pushing into himself deep, to the last knuckle, and out again. It was fast and hard and Ben’s strained moans became louder and whinier. 

At the four minute mark Ben stopped after almost pushing himself over the edge. He was panting with an opened mouth fluffy hair stuck to his forehead. The boy was a mess and John loved every fucking second of watching him like that. John thought about the things he’d do to Ben, the things he’d make Ben do to him. What a good boy Ben would be for him.

At the five minute mark he watched as Ben’s body tensed up. The boy flipped around and laid on his back taking a tight grip of his cock. He started pumping it hard and fast and John found himself matching the movements. Ben’s moans became more strained and desperate his cock flushed pink and glistening wet. Ben moved closer to the phone camera and propped himself up on his elbow. The boy was staring right into the camera biting his lower lip. His hair falling in every direction. John admired his naked body, it looked like it was carved perfectly by the gods and John wanted to lick and kiss every part of him. Ben rhythm became more frantic on his cock and John sensed that the boy was close. 

It only took a few more seconds until the boy had sprayed his load all over himself and it didn’t take long after that for John to follow. Watching Ben cum was the sexiest thing he’d seen in a long while. 

At the six minute mark Ben took the phone in his hand and gave a close up on the mess he’d made before ending the recording with a cheeky smile. John swore to himself because he knew the boy had him hooked, he knew he’d watch that video at least once a day. 

What surprised him the most wasn’t the fact that Ben sent the video it was that he hadn’t followed it up with any other text. He’d assumed the boy had accidentally sent the video but surely the boy would’ve noticed by now. John took his phone in his hand and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up, every now and then flicking his eyes down at the screen to see if Ben had texted him. 

He knew Ben had a promiscuous side to him, he’d seen the guy drunk and he’d talked to him at st george. Ben was a sexual guy when you got to know him. He seemed all shy and innocent at first but after a few late night conversations and a night out he’d known that wasn’t the case. Ben had once told him he got off on being watched whilst pleasuring himself and John had challenged that by asking if he’d ever let him watch, it had been intended as a joke but when the words had left his mouth they’d sounded more serious. Ben had looked at him in a way John would never forget and told him that one day he might.

That’s when John realised, the video was meant for him, Ben had sent him a video of him jerking off because he knew John wanted it. John chuckled to himself in disbelief. The boy truly had him wrapped around his finger. 

At around 12 he’d gotten a text from Ben. 

**‘Merry Christmas John’**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my loves tell me what you thought! I'm on tumblr: Trentvandijk, so come over and talk to me<333


End file.
